


Globe Amaranth

by larkspxrs



Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, lowkey s.coups jiae tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkspxrs/pseuds/larkspxrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flower of immortality and unfading love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Globe Amaranth

And she knows there’s no use anymore.

Flowers bloom every year without fail, but they wither away as well.  She thinks it’s for that reason Seokmin and her broke up when their winter came.

Her heart feels a little colder now.

-

It’s a little too late when Sujeong figures out it was love.

-

She makes a point in avoiding his eyes when they meet off stage, she bows to the other members of Seventeen with her eyes fixed to the ground.  She feels Jiae’s hand guiding her slowly away and Mijoo’s bright laughter when she speaks to Mingyu.

To be quite honest, it was all quite a blur to her.  She thinks she sees Jisoo whispering to Jeonghan, Myungeun exchanging glances with Wonwoo, Joshua bowing to Jiyeon, Yein right behind Soojung, and Seokmin.  She doesn’t see his eyes and she doesn’t want to know if he was looking at her.

Jiae holds her hand all the way back to their dressing room.

Sujeong spends the rest of the night strumming nonsensical chords on her guitar.

-

_She’s walking in the empty hallways, listening to lectures go on as she passes the classrooms.  Sujeong’s excused herself for the washroom, but she has another motive for heading out into the hall today._

_Seokmin’s classroom is on the way to the washroom, and every time she passes by she can get a glimpse of him from his seat at the back of the room._

_The highlight of her day is being able to see him, apart from spending time with her members or playing the guitar or talking to her parents on the phone.  Seeing Seokmin is an event within itself.  So, Sujeong treks her way down the halls to where Seokmin’s classroom is._

_There’s only a couple more steps before she’ll get to see him._

_She turns her head at the right moment and there he is, staring at the chalkboard, chin resting on his palm, head tilted at just the right angle to let the light illuminate his hair._

_With that, she carefully tucks away the image of him in her head to study later, and heads back to class._

_-_

Throwing herself into the beat of Lovelyz’s songs that blast through the speakers is a good way to try and forget memories, she supposes.

Everyone can see that she’s not really in the practice room though, her eyes contain a distant look and her moves aren’t as sharp as they usually are.  They don’t bother her about it though, because they all know she’ll deny it.

It’s only until she tumbles into Myungeun by accident during the chorus of Candy Jelly Love when Soojung calls for a break, and goes to talk to the dazed girl tripping over her feet.

“Is there something wrong?  You don’t seem well today.”  Soojung asks, her hand on her shoulder.

Sujeong just shrugs it off, smiles, apologizes, and promises to be more diligent.

Myungeun and Mijoo watch the interaction from the sides carefully.  Myungeun heads over to Sujeong’s side to ask if she was alright from her fall, Mijoo only furrows her eyebrows.

She needs to call a friend.

-

Sujeong’s never really talked about her past relationship with Seokmin.  It was kept so carefully under wraps that only the members from Lovelyz and Seventeen knew they were even together.  They don’t even think their managements ever found out.

However, even among the members, the nature of their relationship was a mystery.

-

Mijoo ends up talking to Mingyu the day after Sujeong’s tumble, at the next music show recording.  She asks through hushed whispers how his members were doing.

“Especially DK.”  She tags onto the end.

Mingyu starts to speak but then a hair stylist comes into the corridor they’ve hidden themselves away in, and Mingyu quickly retreats to his dressing room to avoid any rumors.  Mijoo returns to their room with no new insight.

Lovelyz and Seventeen meet again in the halls.  Sujeong once again doesn’t look up.

Jiae frowns at this, Sujeong’s smile literally disappeared when she heard Seventeen around the corner.  Specifically at a loud laugh, she assumes it was Dokyeom’s.

Sharing a meaningful look with Mijoo, and realizing she has no clue on anything, even after her encounter with Mingyu, Jiae decides to take things in her own hands.

-

_Sujeong holds a letter in her right hand._

_She’s been waiting for this moment for a long time, the moment when she would have enough courage to confess to Seokmin and stop being just a friend to him._

_Her courage isn’t enough to put it in words, but she’s put her whole heart into this letter._

_Turning the corner, she finds the person she was looking for in an instant.  By walking straight into him._

_Sujeong’s embarrassed about the whole situation, and Seokmin is just a radiant beam of sunshine about it.  At the same moment, they speak to each other._

_“I have something to give you.”_

_He holds out a folded piece of paper to her and she thrusts out her letter to him and they’re now staring at each other with wide eyes._

_Then, they’re laughing hard.  Seokmin makes her promise to finish reading his letter by the end of the day, she makes him promise as well to read her letter._

_When the end of school is signaled, Sujeong has Seokmin’s letter tucked away in her bag safely, and Seokmin’s outside her classroom offering to buy her a snack before they part.  She smiles at that, and he playfully offers her his arm._

_She hooks her arm with his and the smiles that fills their faces would have been enough to light up all of Seoul._

_-_

Sujeong once again takes a careless fall during practice, this time toppling Jisoo over.

Jisoo and Yein help her up, and Soojung calls for a water break.  Jiyeon’s bringing water over to everyone, and Jiae knows this is her chance.

After whispering a few words to Mijoo, Jiae escapes up the steps to where a phone is located, generally used to contact the members’ parents.  She presses in a number she can barely (easily) remember and prays that the person on the other line will pick up.

“Hello?”

“Seungcheol?  Is that you?”  Her breath is held.

She hears the confusion in the voice on the other end “Yes, that’s me.  Who is this?”

“It’s me, Jiae.”

-

Jiae finds out through her first love that Seokmin’s mind has been wandering during practice as well.  Seungcheol notes that Jihoon’s been much harder on him because he’s been making so many mistakes.  She reports to Seungcheol that Sujeong’s been the same way, falling during practice, listlessly strumming on her guitar, always lost in thought.

Seungcheol promises to update her again on how Seokmin has been doing before he hangs up.

It’s not just Sujeong.

-

To give Sujeong some credit for her professionalism, she doesn’t fall over during the music shows, or the rehearsals before the actual airings.

Jiae sneaks off from the dressing room to meet with Seungcheol.  Jisoo sits with Sujeong and Myungeun starts telling all of the jokes she’s ever known to make her smile.

Soojung spots Jiae as she’s halfway out the door, and she knows what went down between Jiae and Seungcheol well but, she doesn’t say a thing and starts thinking of excuses to tell their manager when he comes back from the washroom on why Jiae wasn’t in the dressing room.  Jiae is thankful for that.

He’s waiting in the staircase for her when she pushes open the door.

The conversation between them face to face is awkward but, they share a common concern that has to be resolved soon.

“Maybe, they should meet and talk it out?” 

Jiae considers this for a moment, and agrees.  They were obviously lost in thought about each other and the only way they’d find closure was with the other.  “Hopefully they can sort it out.”

“Like we couldn’t.”

She is left standing there with Seungcheol’s words ringing through the air, and she’s praying that Sujeong and Seokmin won’t end up like them.

-

It’s obvious to every member in Lovelyz and Seventeen that they won’t be able to set up any meetings between Sujeong and Seokmin until at least after their promotions end.  Soojung suspects that they don’t really have that long to wait.

Now, it’s not only at practice that Sujeong’s mind is absent, it’s even in the dorms when she’s changing, in front of the fridge, or even getting ready for bed.  She’ll just pause in one position, eyes empty, until another member addresses her.  Even in the dressing room, she’s distant.

Only on stage she snaps back to life and they see the Sujeong that existed before she was stuck thinking about him.

Mijoo suggests that they try to make them meet backstage, but both of them won’t budge from their spots, even when Yein practically begs Sujeong to go buy a drink with her, or Soonyoung asking Seokmin to explore with him.

So, Sujeong just sits listless in the dressing room, her smile fading slowly.

-

_It would be weeks until they could finally go on a date with each other, but they made it work. Their first date was on the weekend where they both had a moment of free time.  They bought coffee from a vending machine, walked around the park, and discussed everything under the sun with their hats on._

_At the end, Sujeong had convinced Seokmin to go into a photo booth with her, and they took pictures together._

_His arm was around her shoulders the whole time, and Sujeong decided right then and there that this moment was going to be one she would never forget._

_They both ended up with a copy of the pictures, and Sujeong carefully hid her photos away in the inside pocket of her winter jacket._

_He confessed to Sujeong two days after at school that he hid his photos under the couch that Hansol slept on._

_She laughed at that._

_-_

Sujeong wonders if she was stronger and a little bigger, maybe she and Seokmin would be still together.

-

It’s Mijoo and Mingyu that get Sujeong and Seokmin stuck in a room together an hour before recordings started.  Mijoo tells them she’ll unlock the door ten minutes later, so they should value this time and talk.

The first two minutes pass with the two staring at each other.

Seokmin breaks the silence.

“How have you been?”

I’ve been terrible. 

“To be honest, I’ve been terrible these couple of days.”  He confesses.

Sujeong looks up at him with wide eyes.

“I kept thinking of you.  I kept wondering what we could have been.”

The words bubble up and overflow out of her “I never stopped loving you.  I only just learned to ignore the part of me that did, does, still loves you.”

A small smile appears on Seokmin’s lips “We missed our timing though.”

The unspoken question lingers in the air.

“We were immature back then, we still are.”  Seokmin starts.

Are you willing to wait for me?

Sujeong reaches forward tentatively for his hand “There’s still time for us to grow up.”

To bloom fully.  To weather the storms and the winter snow.

He squeezes her hand “Ryu Sujeong, I think I’m going to wait for us to become a little bigger.”

She smiles as bright as she can “Lee Seokmin, I think we’re going to get a little stronger.”  Together or apart.

“I’m willing to wait for the right moment.”

I’m going to love you with all I have from that moment on.

Mijoo unlocks the door.

-

_Sujeong and Seokmin break up eventually._

_It’s full of silent tears on the rooftop of the school when they realize their relationship was going nowhere, not with the reality they lived in._

_They convinced themselves it was mutual, the truth was that neither wanted to fully let go._

_So they kill the flower._

_(However, this blossom will never die.)_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this. the globe amaranth is the flower used for the new lovelyz logo.


End file.
